Nom Nom
'''Nom Nom '''is an anthropomorphic koala bear who had acquired internet fame through a series of popular videos on the internet. He is portrayed as an antagonist in the episode Viral Video, in which he is the primary focus of Meme-Con, a convention centered around internet memes. He is noted as being very egocentric, polarizing to his internet facade, as he portrays a cute and innocent character. Appearance Nom Nom has light gray fur and large, fluffy ears. He has sharp claws and can often be seen wearing black sunglasses and/or a towel around his neck when he isn't acting as his internet character. Personality Nom Nom seems self-assured and cool-headed. He is very popular and famous, and he isn't modest about it. He says he doesn't have time for hanging out with friends in real life, and he has what he needs: fame, money and the Internet. As with most stereotypical celebrities, he has a confident, egotistical nature. Relationships Grizzly Nom Nom sees Grizzly as just another fan, but with moxie. They have spoken to each other in Viral Video. Grizzly becomes Nom Nom's groupie and follows him into his limousine. Grizzly wants to be Nom Nom's friend and initially thinks he's cool. Nom Nom is apathetic in explaining how he has the maximum amount of friends on every social media site and how he has no need to hang out with friends in real life. Grizzly is adamant on befriending him. Nom Nom eventually has Grizzly thrown out of the limousine. In the episode Nom Nom, Nom Nom gets fired and decides to go see if the Bears will let him live with them. Panda and Ice Bear initially disagree, but Grizzly still takes Nom Nom in, despite how badly Nom Nom treated him. In turn, however, Nom Nom plots against him, planning to put Grizzly in a dangerous situation to regain his popularity. This plan backfires by also putting Nom Nom in danger. Episode Appearances *Viral Video *Nom Nom Vs. Hamster *Nom Nom *Nom Nom's Entourage (upcoming) Trivia * Nom Nom is shown in the opening of the show riding in a limousine. He throws a bottle at Panda, knocking his cup of soda out of his hand. * It is revealed in "Viral Video" that Nom Nom is an internet celebrity, and hosts a Meme-Con with the other judges: Gluten Cat and Balancing Lizard. * In "Viral Video", he is shown sitting in a baby seat while in his limo. * Nom Nom exceedingly excersies the idea that social interaction is obsolete. He figures that as long as he has his butler, food, and the internet, he lives a sufficient life. * Nom Nom has a large stash of cell phones, given to him by his fans. * His video on Everyone's Tube "Koala eats leaves WOW" has 50,000,000 views, with only 500 likes and 0 dislikes. * Nom Nom dislikes Hamster. * Nom Nom is one of the three animal characters whose species name isn't in his current known name, the other two characters being Liz and Ice Bear. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Bears Category:Minor Characters Category:Marsupials Category:Social Media Famous